DR1
DR1 is a lead character of Rotor DR1, designed by Sky Medix. Kitch believes DR1 came to take him to his father. DR1 has more awareness than other drones, which leads Kitch to believe that DR1 can take him to his father. When he first encounters Kitch, Kitch hits him with a stick. DR1 shows some evidence of learning as it appears to later exhibit a fear of sticks. DR1 is powered by a Type 2 arc pellet. Background DR1 was designed by The Drone Hunter and built by Mitchell Scott's company, Sky Medix. Originally designed as an advanced long term surveillance drone equipped with AI and an EMP, DR1 was reprogrammed by Mitchell Scott to use facial recognition software to find Kitch. DR1 has been searching for Kitch for months, navigating the chaos of the outbreak and encountering various survivors along the way. DR1 is capable of learning from its surroundings, using a surprisingly powerful AI that integrates into its behavior and flight patterns. DR1 was later paired for FPV flying by the Drone Hunter, after DR1 used its EMP to destroy the Drone Hunter's RF Cannon. Personality DR1 has the personality of a dog. It is very loyal and observant, at times appearing passive. Much of its personality is projected onto it by Kitch, and Maya seems somewhat unaware of its "mood" or its intentions, treating it more like a cute GPS tool than an interactive entity. However, DR1 does genuinely care for Kitch, stopping him from walking away from Maya, and even sacrificing itself to stop Kitch from being run over by Hashtag. Abilities DR1 is equipped with an EMP to protect itself, and can communicate in Morse Code. It is also able to fly quietly with great speed and maneuverability. Relationships Allies Kitch Kitch starts as DR1’s mission and eventually becomes DR1’s friend. Kitch trusts DR1 more than any human, and cares about DR1 deeply. They travel together after DR1 finds Kitch, with DR1 leading Kitch back to his father at Sky Medix. Drone Hunter The Drone Hunter designed DR1 before leaving Sky Medix. The Drone Hunter also paired DR1 to FPV goggles. Mitchell Scott Mitchell Scott reprogrammed DR1 to make its mission finding Kitch. Maya Maya originally considers DR1 nothing more than a tool, but over the course of their journey with Kitch becomes more amiable towards DR1, later referring to DR1 as “he” instead of “it.” Maya also stood up for DR1 when Kitch threatened it with a stick in the Sky Medix offices. Enemies 4C 4C believes DR1 is the drone he shot down, and thinks Kitch stole it from him. 4C sends out his goon army to retrieve DR1, unaware that it is the very drone that Mitchell Scott has sent to find Kitch. Hashtag Hashtag is fearful of all drones, and DR1 is no different. After DR1 wins the drone races, Hashtag has it out for DR1, and later takes out his anger by stomping on DR1 and breaking it in half. Thugs (AJ and Greg) The thugs were sent after DR1 by 4C. They don’t trust DR1, but nevertheless use it to win a bunch of arc at the drone races. Appearance DR1.png|It's DR1. DR1.png|It's DR1. DR1.png|It's DR1. DR1 is worn out when it finds Kitch and through most of the journey. After being stomped by Hashtag, DR1 is repaired and upgraded by the Drone Technician at Sky Medix, looking clean and new. Web Series DR1 was in the web series. Movie DR1 was in the movie too. Comic Book In the comic book, DR1 was a bit more sentient. Category:Characters Category:Characters:Main Characters